Percabeth One-Shot
by HarryPercyFowl
Summary: Percabeth One-Shot.Percy/Annabeth are in Tarturus when Percy does something unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

**One Shot. Percabeth in Tarturus. Got the idea from ****Unexpected Stop by ****talkie302**

s/9676711/1/Unexpected-Stop

Updated:1 Nov 2013

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoH. Rick Riordan does Disclaimer: I don't own PJo/HoH. Rick Riordan does .If I owned it something called Perlia would exist and (HOH SPPILER) Nico would not be… (For the sake of fans who have not read it. Who have read it would understand.)(For this fic)**

Annabeths POV

Annabeth was falling Down

_How deep could this dam hole be?!_ This was all that she could think of. Oh, and that she couldn't see a single thing in the darkness. Her hand was clasped around someone else's hand. _Oh right, stupid Percy fell with me,_ she thought. It was sweet of him, but now she was thinking that she may have killed her boyfriend, along with herself.

"Annabeth?! Please don't tell me you are dead!" Percy shouted over the loud whistling of the rushing wind..

"No I am not!" Annabeth shouted back. Suddenly, light flooded her vision. Right afterwards, Percy and Annabeth landed on a bush (which thankfully slowed down their fall).

"So…any idea where we are?" They were in a vast field with discolored grass everywhere. There were some trees here and there. There was not a soul in sight.

"I don't know," Annabeth said with her brows furrowed. She was trying to remember all the information she had ever learned about the Underworld.

"Well, I think we better start walking if we want to catch up to the others. " Percy said. Annabeth smiled a little and nodded in agreement Then, Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand, and the two were off.

. . .

They seemed to have walked forever, and both of them were starting to grow tired. Their tiredness, plus Annabeth's injury, slowed them down to the speed of a turtle.

"Do you think we're going in the right direction?" Percy asked. Annabeth shrugged.

"Even if we did, we would still end up somewhere," Annabeth said.

Suddenly she heard a boom and Oops the minatour was in front of managed to defeat it(for the 3rd time Holy Zeus)

The two quickened their pace to avoid any other monsters. After a few minutes, she noticed that Percy was starting to walk slower. _Maybe he's just tired_, Annabeth thought. Suddenly, Percy stopped completely. Because they were holding hands, Annabeth stopped too. She turned around and looked at him.

"Annabeth...," Percy began in a soft voice. She swallowed the lump in her throat. _Is he about to tell me something?_ She thought nervously.

"What?" Annabeth said.

"Annie… We may not be alive for a very long time ..," he said. "And, I want to be with you forever."

He looked into her eyes and he slowly knelt onto the ground. Annabeth drew in a sharp breath. Annabeth's thoughts were going crazy. _No way! He isn't doing what I think he's do-_

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" Percy said. There was a moment of silence. Then Annabeth started crying and smiled.

"You don't even have a ring do you?" She said. Percy laughed nervously.

"Haha, how could I? I mean I didn't exactly foresee falling into Tartarus..." Percy said with a small smile. Annabeth scoffed

"That's so typical of you Seaweed Brain," she said before embracing him.

"Yes, of course," she whispered as she pulled away. Percy smiled the largest smile in his life. He leaned forward and kissed her. They stayed like that for a while.

"Should we get going now?" Annabeth asked. Percy smiled and pulled her along as he started walking.

"Of course Soon to be "

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. Sorry This is not an update. I am just telling you this is just a one shot and there will be no more chapters in this story. Don't be disappointed you can read my other stories.(All are PJO fics)**

**Cute Percabeth Moment - s/9658873/1/Cute-Percabeth-Moment**

**A very Seaweed Brain Proposal - s/9603882/1/A-very-Seaweed-Brain-Proposal**

**Percabeth-One-Shot - s/9682830/1/Percabeth-One-Shot**

**Ice creams - s/9658883/1/Ice-Creams**

**Now I know I am not supposed to to Authors note as a separate Chapter so here is a sneek peek from Percabeth fic I am writing revolving around Percy proposing to Annabeth and involving talk with Annies Dad.**

Percy Jackson was nervous. Yes, you heard right Percy Jackson, Mighty Son of Poseidon, Saviour of Olympus, Defeater of Kronos and Gaia was nervous.

He and Annabeth have been dating for 3 years now and out of all the fits,arguments,and difficulties they had, they were still going strong.

_Okay Perce,just calm down_, Percy thought to himself as he walked up the porch steps of Annabeth's home. As he went up to the steps of Annabeths home he rememberd how he had come here and asked Mr Chases permission to marry Annabeth.

_Flashback_

_I was in front of Annabeths home. I knocked 3 times before Annies step mom opened the door."Oh!Percy What are you doing here?Come in Come In."_

"_I just wanted to talk to Mr Chase about annabeth" I said. Fredrick came in just as he heard Annabeths name."is she okay ?Did something happened to her"?he asked._

"_Shes all right" I replied "Mr Chase actually…. I have come to ask you daughters hand for marriage."I said lamely_

**This fic is currently not completed .When 1****st**** chapter is completed I will upload it.**

**Till Then,**

**Son of Poseidon Percy Jackson**


End file.
